


soft kitty warm kitty purr purr purr

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Relationship, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: one day i am going to sit down and think about why i am the way i am that makes me write these things but today is not that day





	soft kitty warm kitty purr purr purr

**Author's Note:**

> one day i am going to sit down and think about why i am the way i am that makes me write these things but today is not that day

The phone was balanced awkwardly between his fingers, his wrist at an odd angle and he has to use both hands to adjust himself. The loud noise of complaint as two paws bat at his arm make Mark giggle.

"Okay okay, I'm back, here." The warm, furry mass lying next to him on the cot purrs, as Mark's fingers return to their prior position, which was the round, hard curve of the cat's tummy.

Satisfied, he turns back to his book, determined to get through another chapter before he called it quits for the night. He continues moving his left arm, hand going up and down down, digging gently into the pliant form beneath his fingers, thumb alternating between thumbing at the nose, the spot between the eyes, the ears. He catches a paw, and presses down on the rough pad and feels it contract, sharp claws scratching lightly at his knuckles. The other furry arm stretches out, as if it were dreaming of being Superman. Mark chuckles and marvels at the softness of the paws and how the feline lay limp beside him, enjoying it all. 

At some point the cat turns, stretching its supine form taught, stretching as it enjoys the ministrations being administered. However, in its bliss it forgets that it's at the edge of the small bed and would have toppled over if not for Mark's quick reflexes. 

Mark is laughing as he brings the now disgruntled black cat up, laying him on his chest and hooking one arm securely over him. The cat is annoyed and makes it known by lightly scratching at the bare skin of Mark's chest peeking over the tank top. 

"Dumbass," laughs Mark softly, putting his phone down so he could scratch at the cat's tummy freely with his right hand, gently digging his fingers and running them over the grooves between of the rib cage he could feel under the double layer of fur and fat. 

The cat huffs, glaring at him through slitted green eyes and it would have been intimidating if not for the pink nose and his tiny teeth poking through his half open mouth, as he drooled on Mark's shirt. 

When the black menace has settled down again, Mark picks up his phone. He manages to get through a decent chunk of it when the air shifts and then there's a puff of white cloud surrounding them.

"We need a bigger bed," Jaebum announces before he flops on top of him, large and naked and smooth, where he was small and furry just minutes ago, knocking the breath out of him. The phone slips from Mark's hand and it's thanks to Jaebum's quick reflexes for that it's saved from a gruesome demise by meeting the floor. 

"Go sleep in your own bed," Mark snipes. It's not hot, yet, but Mark knows he's going to be pushing Jaebum off of him in a few minutes.

Jaebum pouts. There's drool on the corner of his mouth and Mark can still feel the purrs vibrating throughout his body. Something brushes against his bare leg and yup, it's Jaebum's tail. Mark tugs on it and Jaebum hisses, scratching at Mark's shoulder. 

"You know I hate it when you do that!" 

"And you know I don't appreciate being distracted when I'm working." 

Jaebum snorts, rolling his eyes. Mark takes a minute to thank whatever deity is present up there for the fact that cats couldn't roll their eyes at humans. It was a little soul crushing, tbh.

"But I'm bored."

Mark pinches his ear. The cat one. Jaebum hisses. "You're as bad as Jackson." 

"Please I'm not even half as bad as him when he's in his animal form." 

"You're getting there, trust me." 

After a few minutes of bickering, Mark tells Jaebum to either turn back into his feline form or risk getting booted off the bed. A white cloud and some grumbling later, there's a furry form curled up on his chest again, with its ass in Mark's face. 

"Very mature," says Mark and gets batted in the face by a fluffy tail which causes him to sneeze. He lets Jaebum have his petty revenge, picking up his phone again. Jaebum starts grooming one of paws again, completely at home with Mark using his tail as a stress ball. 

It's some time around midnight when Mark finally manages to finish reading and wrist is sore and is head is heavy by then. Jaebum's fallen asleep on him, legs open and in the air, giving him a lovely view of his furry family jewels. Gently, he maneuvers them both so that the cat is curled up against his chest. Jaebum tended to transform back into his human form in his sleep and Mark would rather not get crushed under his bulk. 

Few minutes later, there's a pop and Jaebum is moving. This time it's Mark lying on top of Jaebum, with hands running all over him. The scritches on his scalp make Mark yawn on a laugh. 

"'m not a cat" 

"Go to sleep." 

"Don'... wanna." 

"Yes you do." 

They're going to wake up sweaty and sore tomorrow, he knows it but he's not too bothered about it, enjoying Jaebum's hand in his hair. 

Having a boyfriend did have its perks even if he did get a little catty about it. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> love yourself and get a furry companion


End file.
